wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Acapella Corvedale
### STORY IS BEING UPDATED, WILL CHANGE SHORTLY ### ''"If I can no longer be an example, I'll be the warning!" '' Acapella Corvedale was born into a privilege life of lofty position in Gilnean society. Never wanting for anything she enjoyed life and lead a frivolous carefree existence. After her beloved lighthouse home was raided by the scourge and the world as she knew it was torn asunder when the Greymane Wall was destroyed during the Shattering, Acapella was thrust into the cold heartless new world of Azeroth. Unsure what to do she haphazardly ventured into the plague quarters of Gilneas to seek aid, only to be violently attacked by a crazed pack of beasts. It was in that dark moment that Acapella reached her breaking point and splintered. When she awoke she was no longer the person she once was, instead she is the embodiment of destruction with an unquenchable thirst for blood. What's in a name? Pronunciation of her name: A - KA - PELL - LA Origin: Acappella is the Italian word for "in the manner of the church" or "in the manner of the chapel" and it is vocal music, performed in either solo or a group without any instrumental sound. It is all about the magic of the voice. Why use this name?: Acapella's mother was a classical singer and said her baby daughter's laughter was so musical and sweet even the angel's horns would spoil the sound. Acapella's surname is 'Corvedale' and a 'Corvedale' is a very very pretty, highly fragrant, pink English cottage rose. Physical Traits Pre Shattering: A pretty pampered girl from high Gilnean society. Picture her in her rose garden in expensive floaty silk fabrics and a cheerful, peacful expression set on her face. Give her long locks that have been softly curled and place one of her prize winning roses behind her ear. She has a musical voice and smells of the ocean and her roses. Cataclysm: [Humanoid] Not human looking at all, almost alien in design. Imagine a tall, sensual, angry arch angel in stance, frighteningly womanly. Then paint her the most exquisite shades of chestnut, bronze and gold you can possible imagine. Giver her a flowing mane shimmering with strands of cinnamon and copper gilded by sunlight, skin not so much like skin, more like fur like tawny velvet and eyes that are too large to be natural which are the colour of tropical waters, flecked by molten gold. Cataclysm: [Worgen] Imagine a voilent dark thunderstorm covering the horizon on a hot day. You see it baring down on you, fast, unable to stop it you just sit and wait for it to hit, you can feel it's electric power even before it reaches you and the power of it is thrilling yet horrifying. Picture midnight fur, so dark it absorbs light, souless eyes and a creature so terrifyingly insane there is no way to predict what is going to happen next. Personality Pre Shattering: She is pretty, bright, articulate, privileged and elegant young lady who possessed an unswerving sense of her lofty position in Gilnean society and who is 'slightly' spoiled by her father and older brothers. She is carefree and always cheerful. She is a little lazy and a bit of a snob. Cataclysm: ''Humanoid'' She still functions like a human in this form, she buys her food and cooks her meals, she showers and dresses herself just fine. She is aware of the beast within and almost nutures it like a hunter would amuse a pet. However she is now 100% devoted to revenge and from vengeance’s dark influence she is the walking image of malice and hatred made visible, hating most and thirsts only for destruction (mostly the destruction of the horde.) She is completely sociopathic with no regard for others. She tends to crack dark jokes at the wrong time and possesses a hatred of virtually everything in the world. Her will is dark and some question if her will is her own. She is paranoid, mentally unstable and fanatically devoted to revenge for the destruction of her once quaint little life. She has a 'twitchy' walk and tends to talk to herself when she is deep in thought. Cataclysm: [Worgen] Is not aware of it's humanoid counterpart. It is maniacal, short-tempered, destructive, cruel and a power-crazed despot. It rarely speaks and if it does it's in simple child like english. Unlike it's humanoid couterpart Worgen Acapella can not distinguish friend from foe and often ends up with blood on it's claws without knowing who it's from and rarely caring. It hunts it food and devours it raw and alive. It enjoys hurting things and unlike humanoid Acapella, it does not have a goal, it just is. History Huntington Rose Lighthouse: '''Founded by Acapella's great-great-great-great grandfather, Huntington Corvedale, it has been the hearth of the Corvedale's ever since. Over the years the ladies of the household added to it's once little rose garden and over the generations has been the envy of all horticulturist. Some roses are said to be the last of it's kind, becoming extinct over the centuries except for Huntington's rose garden. After the Horde invaded, ransacked and torched the place it destroyed most of the garden and all of the lighthouse, however as nature recovers so does the roses and the Huntington Rose collection is now scattered up the coast line in little bushes here and there. '''Pre Shattering: Acapella was blessed with good fortune and there was very little to distress or vex her in the world, indeed she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in any thing ridiculous. Her mother died when she was very young so her two older brothers and herself were raised by her father and governess. As the only female in the house, she became mistress of the household and as a result tended to get her own way often. Mainly due to her lack of real world experience, Acapella believes that she knows better than anyone else and knows what is best for them and while she is in many ways mature for her age, this naïve trait does lead Acapella to make some serious juvenile mistakes. Like most Gilneans she hates change of any kind. ' Cataclysm: '''After the Shattering Acapella's fortune has drastically changed. All her family died (unconfirmed) when the scourge invaded her lighthouse, this fractured her once pampered lifestyle and has left Acapella feeling very alone in the world. She has become very cautious of all outsiders as she can't help but notice that not only had the scourge trespassed into her beautiful Gilneas but so did the Alliance, and despite what Greymane ordered she can't help feeling the way she feels about these strangers. Unable to accept the aid from these strangers who claim to be her friend Acapella ventured into Duskhaven unaware of the plague which awaited her. To spare the grim details of her annihilation that night let's just say after the crazed worgen had finished with her, while she was lying in that cold alley in those dying minutes, something carnal and vicious inside her stirred, something dark like a deep liquid pool which started to overflow and fill her in a choking thick blackness. That blackness was hungry for destruction and death and it drowned the girl she once was. When Acapella regained consciousness she was no longer the girl she was an hour ago. Caged by her fellow, unaffected, Gilneans, Acapella sat and waited for her opportunity to flee. That opportunity came when Greymane himself liberate those captive. Free to roam the new world Acapella has brought with her the darkest intents, what she will do is unknown. Idiosyncrasies *Her Worgen self is unaware of her humanoid self however her humanoid self is more then aware of the dark beast within... and she likes it. As the worgen self is unaware of the humanoid self, Acapella never has memory of the Worgen's actions. *When she grins you can see one of her canine teeth is missing. She broke it off in a Orc's throat when in worgen form. *Acapella was never born to weild magics it was the worgen within that had the knowledge, magic and skills of a destruction warlock. *Worgen Acapella hates snakes and doesn't know why; Human Acapella knows why, she was cornered in a Horde zone by a group of blood elf hunters with their snake pets, she managed to take them all, just, but hates snakes ever since. Worgen Acapella does not have memory of this but can not stand the things. *Worgen Acapella loves to stop and smell the roses and it confuses it why it must sniff these delicate, untasty, things; Humanoid Acapella knows why, she loves roses, always has, her mother kept her on a blanket when she looked after the garden and when Acapella became the lady of the house she put all her love and devotion into those roses. Track '''Pre- shattering:' *'Children' (Dream version) - Robert Miles (Dreamland) Cataclysm: [Humanoid] *'Warrior's Dance' ''- The Prodigy (Invaders Must Die) *'Bullet with Butterfly Wings' ''- Smashing Pumpkins (Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness) Cataclysm: [Worgen] *'Mr Self Destruct' ''- Nine Inch Nails (Downward Spiral) *'One''' - Metallica (... and Justice For All) Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived